Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Dawn and Dus
by PokemonLegend
Summary: Tommy has changed into a pokemon, and has made friends with a Turtwig, who join the local guild to make an exploration team.
1. Chapter 1

KABOOM! An explosion wrecked the world. A crack in space let one boy in… but no one could get out. This was in the land of  
Mystery Dungeon:  
Explorers of Dawn&Dusk  
Chapter One  
Meeting Turtwig  
'One…Two…Three…Four-let the guild begin it's work!' the guild's pokemon shouted at the top of their voices.

'Okay, Okay. Calm down everyone. I have had reports of a hassle in the forest from here. I would like a single pokemon to go and investigate.' the leader, Lucario said.

'Ummm…ummm…? Should I go?' a shy Turtwig said. 'And if there's a pokemon in danger, he could join the guild.'

'Ok. That's settled. Turtwig, head to the forest.' Turtwig ran to the forest. 'Now guild. Your missions today…'

So off Turtwig went. He set off to the forest. But then…a tail grabbed Turtwig! 'Waah!? Get off me!! Oh, its only you, Chimeco.'

Chimeco was the cook and Lucario's assistant. 'You forget this' Chimeco gave Turtwig a level meter. 'As you're only lv.5, you better know what level you are.'

'Thanks, Chimeco. Well, I better head off. Thanks!'

'*gasp* Where am I?' Tommy twisted and turned. Who jumped up… and discovered he was a pokemon! His hand-tail swung up, scaring him to death. 'WHAT? I'M AN AIPOM!!! AN AIPOM!!!'

Turtwig could hear Tommy. 'Don't worry! I'll save ya!' He ran to the middle of the forest. Tommy was sitting there, flabbergasted. 'Hi! I'm Turtwig!'

Tommy ran up the tree. 'What? You're a pokemon as well? Omigosh…' Tommy ran down to Turtwig. 'But…I was a human!!!'

'Hahaha! So ya said you were a human? You're funny!!!!'

'Omg. You don't believe me!!!'

'Ok, ok. So, we all turned into pokemon, right? But….how???'

'Huh? I don't know what you're talking about. Hahaha! We've been pokemon all our life! Anyway, what was your name? I'm Turtwig.'

'Huh? What? Oh, my name. Ummm….Tommy! My names Tommy.'

Turtwig started walking with Tommy down the path. 'I guess you're wondering where you are. You're in the pokemon world. You see, down there is a guild. What we do is work together to complete missions. They range from very easy to near impossible.'

'But why? Whats the point?'

'Well…' Turtwig started, 'We do it to help pokemon in danger. Pokemon kidnapped, pokemon escorted…anything. And we go on explorations as well. We go to find treasure. And if we come back sucessfully, we get money. But it's only 90%!!! Say we get £10, it turns into £1!!! Now, what is the point. So, do you want to make a team with me???'

'Hmmmm……let me…'

'Hah! You'll never answer to that!' a mysterious voice said.

'Yesssssssssss. That'ssss right!' another voice said.

'Who are you?' Turtwig asked.

'What? You don't even know our names? We're Team Grunt! And we're here to say- if you can't get rid of us now, you've a gotta long way go! Zangoose! Seviper!'

'Huh?' Tommy started, 'Who on earth is Team Grunt?'

'What!?' Zangoose ran up to Tommy, grabbing him by the tail.

'Hey! Leave my best friend alone.' Tommy gasped. 'You will not do this!!! Razor leaf!' Turtwig's razor leaf struck Seviper's neck.

'Aaagh!You better be careful, kid. We could kill ya in one clean shot!!! You ssee, we're worth £1,000,000. If sssomeone finds us, they will get it.'

'Yep. He's right. But that's only if we don't kill you first.' Zangoose dropped Tommy,'Ooh, look at this.' Zangoose played with Turtwig's amulet, and pulled it off. 'Oooh. I've got ya amulet!!!'

'HEY!!! Give that back!!! That's my grandpa's memento!!!'

'Oh yeh? Well we've got now. Zangoossssse, we betta summon Ralts.' Zangoose nodded his head. 'Okeydokey. I sssssummon…RALTSSSS!'

There was an explosion, then Ralts appeared. 'Ralts! Teleport us!!!'

'I obey your orders.' V…ZOOM!!! Ralts and Team Grunt disappeared.

'Umm, Turtwig? Didn't they have your amulet?'

'NOOOOOOO!!!'


	2. Chapter 2

**UMANITRON**

Episode One: Ladies and Gentlemen, the Best!

In the world of Hosta, an evil lord, crazed with madness, wanted every single pokemon ever created. But on top of that, he wanted all of the pokemon orbs, to unleash the dragon pokemon which would grant him two wishes. The evil lord was called 'Umanitron'.

But two heroes wanted to collect the orbs as well. There names- Aluminium 'Allum' Harrison and Titanium 'Titania' Olivan.

Name: Aluminium 'Allum' Harrison

Occupation: To win the pokemon league and defeat Umanitron.

Age: 11

Starter pokemon: Nosepass

Hometown: Pewter City

Name: Titanium 'Titania' Olivan

Occupation: To win the grand festival and defeat Umanitron.

Age: 11

Starter pokemon: Smoochum

Hometown: Cerulean City

"Hey, you're Nosepass always defeats my Smoochum! How come?" Titania asked.

"Well, you're Smoochum isn't the best of pokemon. We've been trainers since exactly a month ago, but my Nosepass always wins. I'm best for battling. Although we do need to capture more pokemon, but…"

"Allum, I'm best with contests. I'm a coordinator. Me and Smoochum are beauty queens." Titania said, twirling around with Smoochum.

Allum and Titania were in the Hosta region. It was just east from the Sinnoh region. The Hosta region wasn't very big, but you could at least 250 different species there. They were in Origam Town at the moment. That was like the starter town. They had just got there. The pokemon centre was their home for now, until they started going again.

"Shouldn't we get to the professor's lab, Titania? I can't wait to get another pokemon." Allum asked, picking up Nosepass and holding him in his arms.

"I s'pose. I admit, it's getting a bit boring with just Smooch." Titania replied.

"Okay then, that's agreed! Lets get to the lab!"

Meanwhile, Umanitron was preparing his evil stuff…

"HAHAH! I'm gonna use my Rhyperior to destroy that pretty girl!" he said evilly, moving his hands round his crystal orb. "No one can defeat the likes of _UMANITRON!!!_"

At the lab, Professor Bark was preparing the three pokeballs. Chikorita, the grass type pokemon, Cyndaquil, the fire type pokemon, and Totodile, the water type pokemon.

"Umm, hello? Is the professor in?" Allum shouted.

"If you mean Professor Bark, then YES! He's in! So what do you two kids want?"

"We want a new pokemon." Allum said.

"And I want a really cute one!" Titania sweetly replied.

"Well…" Professor Bark scratched his head, "I've got just the pokemon for you! I'll show them!" threw the pokeballs. "Meet Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile." He said, pointing at the pokemon.

"Wow. They all look really strong."

"That Chikorita is soooo cute! Can I please have it?" Titania cutely asked, grasping Chikorita.

"Sure. You can have it. What about you?" He asked, looking at Allum.

"I'll take Cyndaquil. If I have a rock and a fire type, they can cover the main types." Allum picked up Cyndaquil.

"Okeydokey. Here are the pokeballs. Please come back some time!"

"Titania, I wanna battle you!"

"Sure! Let's have a two on two!"

"First, I'll choose Nosepass!" Nosepass jumped out the pokeball, showing off its big red nose.

"Then I'll choose Chikorita. Grass is strong against Rock!"

"Nosepass, Harden!" Nosepass' body went all shiny.

"Oh, I get it! If I use an attack, it will reflect! Then use Growl!"

"Nosepass, Rock Throw!" The rocks bashed Chikorita, knocking her out.

"No! C'mon Smoochum! Let's knock him out! Use confusion!"

Nosepass floated around knocking out into a tree. "Cyndaquil, now use Flamethrower!"

"Smoochum, Ice Beam!"

The attacks colliding, causing both Smoochum and Cyndaquil to be knocked out. It was a duel. "See, Allum! Now we both win!"

Next time…

Episode Two: The Old Man's Tale

Chapter Two: The Old Man's Tale

Allum and Titania were running around the village. They just started a month before, and were really quite good with their own skills. They just got past a house which had the sign 'Old Man Nababa'. They went in.

"Hello? Old Man Nababa?" Allum said.

"ANYBODY HOME!!!!!??????" Titania shouted.

"Not so loud, Titania! You don't know if he'll like it!"

"Oh, I like it." I mysterious voice said right behind Allum. He jumped in the air with fright. "You didn't have to be scared. I'm Old Man Nababa. They call me the know-it-all man."

"Know-it-all man? How much do you know?" Titania asked.

"Everything. And I know a tale. One of my adventures. It was about forty or-so years ago in the Hoenn region. It was Meteor Falls…"

"Meteor Falls used to be the home of the legendary pokemon, Groudon. It was a fire type pokemon. It had a rival pokemon, which tried to destroy it. It was called Kyogre. It was a water type pokemon."

_I was just casually walking into Meteor Falls, and there was a bunch of bad guys. They said they were called Team Magma. There was another bunch of bad guys near them. They were called Team Aqua._

_Team Magma wanted Groudon loads. There leader was a young man named Maxie. Team Aqua wanted Kyogre loads. Their leader was another young man, named Archie._

"_Hahah! Groudon will be mine! And I'll battle you, Archie, for Kyogre too!"_

"_Oh yeh!? That's exactly what I was gonna do to you!"_

"_Fine! You go first!"_

"_Fine. Gyrados, use Hydro Pump!" Gyrados used Hydro Pump on Maxie's Camerupt, but Camerubt dodged away quickly._

"_Hah! Camerupt, use Flamethrower!" Camerupt used Flamethrower, but Gyrados just squirmed round it._

_Camerupt and Gyrados were tackling each other, but they just kept on dodging each other. I tried to stop them. I thought my Alakazam could confuse Team Magma and Aqua, and then I would be able to get Groudon and Kyogre away._

"_GROOOUUUUDOOOONNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Groudon was screaming with pain. It used earthquake._

"_See! Look how strong Groudon is! Kyogre would never defeat it!" Maxie exclaimed._

"_KYOOOGRRRRREEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Kyogre was twitching about. It used Hydro Pump._

"_Well my Kyogre is stronger! Remember, water always defeats fire!" Archie replied._

_But then, I told my Alakazam to use confusion. Both Team Magma and Aqua were confused._

"_Now, Groudon and Kyogre! Quickly get away from them!" Groudon and Kyogre ran away. By the time the teams recovered, Groudon and Kyogre were gone._

"See. It was great" Old Man Nababa said.

"Was the Groudon really cool? I just think fire type pokemon are really cool. Especially my Cyndaquil." Allum asked, stroking Cyndaquil.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and a couple ran in. "We are Team Ultimate!" The man bent to the left, and the woman bent to the right. Then, their Wobbufet jumped in to join them.

"Team Ultimate? I've never heard of them. Do you help people?" Titania asked.

"Umm… yeh! But, we help pokemon." The man said.

"Just give us your pokemon, and we'll give them a hot bath!" The woman continued.

"Okay. Nosepass, Cyndaqiul, you go with them."

"You too, Smoochum and Chikorita." All four pokemon ran to Team Ultimate.

"Why, thank you-" But then, they put the pokemon in a cage!

"No!" Titania sobbed.

"And now, we'll sing our motto!" The woman said.

Through the sun, the sea and the sky above!-the man

All pokemon want to come with us-the woman

Oh, but is that twerps I hear?-the man

It's coming to me loud and clear!-the woman

From Dewford Town!-the man

From Sootopolis City!-the woman

Junat!-the man

Suzat!-the woman

Wobba! Wobba!

We're Team Ultimate, and we do all things bad!-Junat

Surrender now, or you'll be sad!-Suzat

WOBBA…WOBBA…FETTTT!

"Zangoose, use Crush Claw!" But Zangoose used Crush Claw on the cage!

"Yeh, thank you Julat! Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!"

"IT'S JUNAT! Zangoose, use Crush claw!" The flamethrower just burnt Zangoose!

"Dustox, use Confusion!"

"Smoochum, Ice Beam!" The ice froze Dustox!

"GAAAH! WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"_Wobbawobba!"_

Next time…


End file.
